


Only Ever On A Monday

by killajokejosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hannibal, Choking, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Foot Fetish, It isn't serious though, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Roof Sex, Rough Sex, Top Will, talking about sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbelievably lost in his boredom, Will has this smashingly terrible idea, but just because it is terrible, doesn't mean that he isn't going to go through with it. And, Hannibal, well, he's a freak, so he's going to go along with it simply based on that fact alone, completely ignoring how madly in love he is with Will.</p><p> </p><p>(First Chapter is just plot/discussion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ever On A Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little tease before the fun.. ;)

"I like your tie," Will said, blank of expression and flat of tone. 

Hannibal turned his head towards Will, trying to get a feel for the situation. The ever unpredictable Will Graham was on his way to besting him once more. He could sense it all the way down to the marrow of his bones. 

Will Graham was a very bored empath who couldn't for the life of him concentrate on the work that he was supposed to be doing. That much Hannibal was able to tell. 

"Will, didn't you buy that tie for Hannibal last Christmas?" Alana asked, looking over at the two men across the table, noting that neither of them were still looking over the files in front of them, meaning she was going to get stuck with most of the work, again. 

She found them completely insufferable lately, ever since the two came out as a couple, a weirdly sexy, completely creepy and conflictingly unexpected couple. 

She could hit both of them. She had thought about it enough. 

Will grabbed the end of Hannibal's purple paisley tie and gave it a slight tug. "It is probably durable, don't you think?"

"I would imagine so, Will, it is a fine Italian tie," Hannibal replied, the corners of his mouth turned up in a barely noticeable smile with wicked intention.

"It is also very long, if I remember correctly, perfect for you since you have a long torso, better for the use of restraints, don't you think?"

Hannibal almost growled his response, having very little ability to keep himself from grabbing Will and throwing him down on the table, taking exactly what he wanted from the younger man, as he had been for weeks now. 

Will turned his chair so that it was completely facing Hannibal. He kicked one of his shoes off and weaseled his foot up in between Hannibal's legs, moving to where it was undeniably warmer than the rest of the room.

Hannibal gulped, perhaps just a tad bit more audibly than intended. He glanced down at the socked foot doing its best to begin the ever so tedious process of teasing him, edging him further and further, as was Will's specialty.

The FBI's favorite unstable employee knew just how much the man formerly known as his psychiatrist loved his feet, in any capacity.

Hannibal moaned on command, head tipping back just a tad, Will making full contact with him and doing all he could to ensure that he was aware of it.

Alana looked up at them again, she was ready to walk out or choke them, whichever came first once she got out of her chair.

"I have been thinking, Hannibal, that I might light to take you up onto the roof, under the stars..it is beautiful being that close to the night sky..."

Hannibal groaned. "Is that so, Will?"

"Yes, it is,"

"What will we do once we are up there?"

"I intend on seeing just how many times I can make you come," Will whispered, abruptly pulling his foot away, sliding it slowly back into the shoe. 

"That's it, I'm out," Alana grumbled, tossing papers to the side before she left the room. 

Will stood up once she was out of sight. He leaned in, grabbing Hannibal by the chin. He pressed his knee in between the older man's legs, allowing him to wrap his arms around his petite waist before capturing him in a lusty kiss.

Will broke the kiss almost as abruptly as he had moved his foot moments earlier. "Actually, I am out of here, as well, but...you are more than welcome to follow me..."

The empath stood once more, walking over to the door. He turned back and saw Hannibal still sitting in the chair, just barely out of breath, chest heaving. 

"Are you going to come with me?" Will asked, trying to feign disappointment. 

"I might like to come before you," Hannibal said cheekily, finally rising from his seated position, joining his beloved on the other side of the room. 

Will grabbed a hold of Hannibal's tie once more, pulling it loose and then over the man's head. "Then I will be needing this,"

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

 


End file.
